Valentine in Vale
by Kyarorain
Summary: IsaacFeizhi, GaretMia, FelixSheba, AlexJenna. The Valentines Day Dance is coming up, will the four Valeans get their perfect date for the dance?
1. IsaacFeizhi

**Valentine in Vale**

* * *

Hey, that's funny... VALEntine...

Felix: In Vale? How is that possible?

Yet again, I have used the scary author powers to make Vale be there!

Jenna: Or it's been rebuilt.

Precisely... mutters about evil Vale-destroyers

Felix: It was Camelot...

Jenna: Yup, they wrote the story...

... Where does Camelot live?

Isaac: You think we'd trust you with that information?

Huh... I just... need to tell them to hurry up with a GS3...

Garet: And to make sure Vale's rebuilt!

Yeah! It's my favourite place!

Jenna: So... what are the couplings?

Kittyshipping! AKA Minorityshipping! Which is... Isaac/Feizhi, Garet/Mia, Felix/Sheba and Alex/Jenna!

Felix: Okay... well, Camelot owns Golden Sun!

Now prepare for some sweet fluffiness as I deliver this Valentines fic! D I think it would be fun to have it in four chapters for each coupling...

Jenna: You better be prepared to pull that off... they'll all have to intertwine and everything!

... That's why I plan this stuff out first...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Isaac/Feizhi**

'The day before Valentine's Day,' Isaac thought grumpily as he aimed at a pebble and kicked it sharply, so that it bounced along the ground and came to rest a few metres away. 'And I don't even have a date for the Valentine's Day Dance.' Isaac frowned and looked up in the sky, looking at each and every fluffy white cloud that came through the sky, until an idea fell down and struck him full on the head.

"Of course!" Isaac yelled, scaring off a flock of birds who had only been sitting in a tree and minding their own business. "I'm such an idiot!" He slapped his forehead, unable to believe what he believed to be utter, complete idiocy. The answer was staring at him full in the face, and he had taken so long to see it, but at least he saw it now. "There's somebody out there in this world who likes me after all!"

He remembered now, remembered what Felix had told him. Apparently, when Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers and Kraden had been in Champa, they had been accosted by a girl that Isaac remembered from his journey, who mistook Felix for him despite the fact that Isaac and Felix looked nothing alike. Feizhi, the girl from Xian, had given them a Golden Ring to give to him as a good luck charm... okay, Isaac didn't have it at the moment, but he was happy enough knowing that somebody liked him. And Isaac had to admit that he had quite liked Feizhi as well.

"I'm going to see Feizhi!" Isaac cried out, scaring off a poor little mole who had only been poking its head out of the ground to see if it was dark yet. As a consequence, the mole was both blinded and deafened, so it hurriedly went back into its hole to recover, plotting revenge on the evil blonde who had caused it such unfortunate afflictions. "I need... the Teleport Lapis!"

Unfortunately for Isaac, he did not possess the Teleport Lapis at that moment, but fortunately for the Venus Adept, he knew who was holding the Teleport Lapis. Who else, but Felix? Felix seemed to get everything... including that Sol Blade Isaac wished to try out so badly. He turned and started running furiously, heading towards Felix's and Jenna's house, eager to get the Teleport Lapis as soon as possible. He had to see Feizhi before Valentine's Day!

"FELIX!" Isaac screamed, charging into the house at full speed, the door banging against the wall as he flung it open. Unfortunately for Isaac, he did not notice the puddle on the floor and ended up face down on the floor. He winced and groaned, rubbing his head as he scrambled into a sitting position, looking around the kitchen to see if anybody was here.

"Felix is in the lounge with Sheba," Felix's mother spoke as kindly as she could, although she was staring at Isaac as if he was mentally unstable, Isaac knew what that look meant, the raised eyebrow to go with it. "Could you close the door please, I don't want it to get cold in here..."

"Okay." Isaac got to his feet and turned to close the door but he unfortunately ended up flat on his back as a redheaded Mars Adept stormed in, looking extremely grumpy. "Ow!" He wailed as Jenna proceeded to step on his face, not having noticed that she caused him to wind up lying down on the floor.

"Oops." Jenna hurriedly skipped off the Venus Adept and flounced into a chair, her face darkening as her scowl got even deeper. "I hate Valentines Day! I haven't got anybody to go with, but everybody else does! That stupid blacksmith keeps asking me to the dance, but I don't want to go with him. His mother's so creepy, always leching over girls-"

"_Jenna!_" Jenna's mother exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide. "You shouldn't say those sort of things! Now, she's a perfectly decent woman, she just wants her son to find a girl to settle down with and marry, and if he wants you, you should feel happy, it means that somebody out there likes you, so perhaps next time he asks you, you should seriously think about it."

"Um, I'll go through to the lounge now," Isaac said in a dejected tone, slouching out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Don't bother apologizing or anything..." He approached the door leading into the living room and stopped, deciding to listen through the door and hear what Felix and Sheba were talking about... not to eavesdrop, just to decide if it was okay to disturb them... honest, he reassured himself, despite feeling a bit unsure.

"Are you sure?" Sheba's voice filtered through the door, sounding somewhat small even for Sheba. "You really love me more than anything?"

"Of course," Felix replied. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that you might not take me seriously, because I'm so young." Sheba replied.

Isaac gulped and decided that perhaps the conversation was a little bit too serious for his own ears, and it was probably supposed to be private as well. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open, finding Felix and Sheba sitting on the sofa together. They both threw him annoyed glares, and he swallowed nervously, hoping that they would not go for his throat.

"Um, hi..." Isaac ventured, biting down on his bottom lip, looking nervously from the dark-haired Venus Adept to the blonde Jupiter Adept and back. "I just... well, I need to go somewhere, so I was wondering if you could give me the Teleport Lapis, Felix? Please, I really need it, it's important."

"What do you need it for?" asked Felix, sounding slightly irritated, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling a little. "We were having a private conversation before you decided to intervene, and I hope you weren't listening."

"Yeah, I can read your mind," said Sheba fiercely, her green eyes flashing. "So hurry up and just tell us what you want it for already!"

"I need to go to Xian," Isaac protested, refusing to say anything about whether he had been listening or not, in case Sheba decided to use her mind reading powers to either prove or disprove it. "I want to go and see Feizhi... so that I can invite her to the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow."

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you?" Felix exhaled deeply, shaking his head. "Well, I don't need it, so you can borrow it for the moment. Oh, and good luck." He pulled out the gleaming blue stone from one of his many pockets and tossed it at Isaac who smartly caught it in both hands.

"Thanks!" Isaac said hurriedly, turning around and closing the door behind him. He turned and screamed, leaping sideways and meeting with the wall as an extremely moody Jenna stomped past him. He was beginning to learn fast that it would be a good idea to stay off Jenna's territory for a while, she had nearly killed him twice after all. "Sheesh..."

Nothing could dampen Isaac's spirits however as he burst into song, sailing through the kitchen and out of the house. Felix's mother gave him yet another weird look, but Isaac simply did not care. He had the Teleport Lapis now, and Xian was only a few seconds away, so long as he could get out of the village as quickly as possible. However, another blonde had different ideas.

"Nice singing, Isaac," Ivan commented, standing by a tree and tossing an acorn which he caught smartly every time it came back down, even when he was looking at Isaac. "What's gotten you into such a... whimsical mood today? Finally gotten a girl for the dance tomorrow?"

"I am going to try and get a girl for the dance tomorrow," Isaac answered, reluctantly stopping in his tracks. "Look, Ivan, I don't mind having a conversation with you, but I really am in quite a hurry to get over to her hometown as soon as possible so that I can ask her to the dance. It's really important, so get back to your acorn tossing..."

"I am still acorn tossing in case you hadn't noticed." Ivan smiled wryly at Isaac. "And I think that this conversation is so interesting, I don't want to stop talking. Now, who is this girl you're going for, Isaac? It must be a pretty special girl you're going to ask if you're singing like that, and I notice you have the Teleport Lapis. Pretty far, huh?"

"Actually, I intend to teleport to Xian and ask Feizhi." Isaac smiled wider as he imagined being with Feizhi at the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow. "I know that she likes me, and I do think she is a nice, attractive girl, so I'm definitely not opposed to asking her. While you, Ivan, I believe have not got a date for the Valentines' Dance tomorrow."

"It's for Valeans anyway." Ivan shrugged half-heartedly. "Besides, I'm not really looking for love yet... I'm sure I'll find somebody someday. Do you want to join me with tossing acorns? It is a very fun pastime when you're bored, you know."

"I... oh, be quiet, Ivan!" Isaac expostulated grumpily, stomping off and calling back over his shoulder. "I'm busy, I've got to go and see Feizhi! Don't think you can distract me from my quest so easily, midget..." He muttered darkly, saying the last word as quietly as possible. Ivan loathed to be called a midget and would not hesitate to cast a nice powerful Spark Plasma on anybody who did so. Isaac yelled out as he fell flat on his face.

Isaac could have cried out in joy as he finally reached the plaza, having tripped up a few times on his journey towards it. He rather suspected that the moles might have formed an alliance against him, yet he could not understand why they would want to trip him up. In Isaac's view, he had done very little wrong and it was unfair to him. Sulking, Isaac strolled through the plaza, ignoring a Valean who asked Isaac if he was going to leave the village.

Isaac was barely past the gate, with an angry Valean shouting at his back for leaving the village which was not really allowed, when he raised the lapis lazuli in his hands and glowed with Psynergy, disappearing in a shower of brightly coloured lights. The Valeans stared gobsmacked at his disappearing act, and they started to get worried that Adepts were devising getaway tricks to avoid them.

The exhilarated Venus Adept reappeared just outside Xian, with another shower of brightly coloured lights falling over him, and he hurriedly rushed into the town with a big happy smile on his face, noting that the village still looked much the same as when he had last been there, but he did not mind of course. Actually, if it had changed a lot, he might be quite worried.

"To Xian, welcome you are!" A random Xianese person standing at the entry to the village called out, distracting Isaac with his strange Xianese dialect. "To inn, may you stay, Master Feh you visit in dojo!"

'I swear I'll never understand the way they speak,' Isaac thought, shaking his head slightly and smiling quickly at the man who was beginning to look a little affronted. Isaac realised he had to run when the man got into a low crouch, slowly moving his hands. And so, Isaac ran as the crazy Xianese man plowed into the ground and yelled several curses at the retreating Venus Adept. 'Whew! That was close!'

Isaac ran the rest of the way, feeling almost as if he was running right on the air, his heart light with happiness, as he practically soared... right into the wall of the dojo. The old woman standing nearby tutted at him for his clumsiness, and Isaac sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he got back to his feet and entered Master Feh's dojo, the doors practically creaking ominously.

"I have arrived!" Isaac announced his presence loudly and everybody who was currently training or just standing there doing nothing as usual turned to look at him, some with comprehension dawning on their faces as they recognized the familiar young Adept, who was quite distinctive with his spiky dishwater blonde hair, and that golden scarf he always wore. "It is me, Isaac! I have come to see Feizhi!"

"Feizhi is currently talking with Master Feh and Hsu," said a Xianese karate trainer, pointing towards the door. "If you wish to see them, then you shall have to wait because I think it may be important, but I did not ask so I do not know if it is important or not or even what they happen to be talking about, but please just wait, Isaac."

"Wait? I need a date tomorrow, I'm not waiting," Isaac grumbled, storming towards the door and flinging it open, ignoring the shocked gasps of the karate trainers behind him. He didn't care if he shocked them, he just had to talk to Feizhi... he wanted to so bad, it was worth breaking some rules for, wasn't it?

"_For the last time, Father!_" A screeching voice brought Isaac to a halt and he quietly closed the door behind him, trembling and hoping that this didn't mean that Feizhi was on that time of the month... Jenna was bad enough, but what was Feizhi like on her time? "_I am **not** marrying Hsu!_"

"But, Feizhi." That was Master Feh's voice. Isaac listened intently, finding this conversation quite riveting. The thought of Feizhi not wanting to marry Hsu was extremely good, and he was happy. "Many girls tend to get married around your age, and I do think that if you were to marry in the future, then Hsu would be a very good choice, he is devoted to you and that is all a good wife needs, a devoted husband."

"Please, Feizhi." Isaac winced as he heard Hsu's whiny voice, which made him want to grind his teeth and put his head through the nearest wall. Although that could be pretty painful so he decided not to do it and just listen instead. "I like you, I'm your friend, and I'd be really happy to marry you someday, why do you refuse to marry me?"

"Because I don't love you, Hsu!" Feizhi protested, bunching up her fists as if she was about to punch his rounded, plump face, perhaps smack a fist into that little blob called a nose. "A marriage needs love, and I know who I love, but it's not Hsu I love!"

"Ahh, Feizhi." Feh tutted sympathetically. "Are you thinking about that warrior named Isaac again?" Isaac froze at the mention of his name, his heart almost jumping out his mouth. "You need to forget about him, it is unlikely you'll ever see him again, he may have forgotten about you and settled down with another girl, so you should marry Hsu."

"I can never forget Isaac," Feizhi said passionately, glaring at her father, practically shooting daggers out of her emerald eyes. "He will have received that ring I made for him, and if he knows how I feel about him, then surely that will be enough? I will wait, and if he never comes, then I shall find somebody else, but I can never marry Hsu."

"How long are you going to wait for Isaac?" Hsu grumbled, looking pitifully at Feizhi with that look of rapture as well which she hated, it was like he was a little puppy dog begging her for treats, always staring at her. "It's been long enough already."

"As long as I can," Feizhi said shakily, turning away from Master Feh and Hsu, bowing her head and staring sadly at the floor. "I know that Isaac will come for me soon... tomorrow is Valentines' Day, isn't it? Maybe he will come for me then, and Hsu will have to look elsewhere if he wants to marry somebody, because I refuse to marry him. How many times must I say it?"

"Until you are definitely sure," Feh told her. Feizhi groaned and resisted the urge to throw a barrage of insults at him, she would only look petty and childish, she really had to learn to be polite to her elders, especially her own father. "For the moment, just consider Hsu as an option, Feizhi. Marriage is not all about love, it is about truth, devotion and friendship."

"Or maybe I should just announce my presence now?" Isaac suggested, walking into view of Feizhi, Hsu and Feh, with a nervous smile on his face. He was a little bit worried about how the tubby monk might feel about him trying to take Feizhi. He had not really seen Hsu in a bad temper before and he prayed Hsu was good at holding it, Isaac had already been trampled by a temperamental Mars Adept and tripped up by evil moles today.

"_Isaac_!" Feizhi squealed at the top of her voice, rushing at full speed towards Isaac, her long purple hair streaming out behind her as she flung herself at him and he barely managed to stay upright, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she did the same to him. "I knew you would come, I knew it! I told Father and Hsu you would but they never believed me!"

"Of course I came, Feizhi." Isaac smiled happily as he rubbed her back. "I'm glad you waited for me all this time..." He glanced worriedly at Feh and Hsu. Feh looked a bit put out by his unexpected arrival, and Hsu looked like he was not sure whether he should lose his temper or burst into tears. Either way, Isaac was concerned for his own health.

"Why have you come, Isaac?" Feh asked shortly, in a tone that meant he had better get an answer straight away or there would be serious trouble in store for Isaac. The look in his eyes said it all, and it was not really such a great idea to cross the dojo leader. After all, it was said that Feh had once made a bunch of thieves fall down simply by saying "YAHH!" although Isaac did not understand how.

"Oh, Father!" Feizhi reluctantly stepped away from Isaac and turned to look at her father, hands on hips as she gave him a stern look. "At the very least, he's a visitor isn't he? And he came to see me! I told you he would!"

"Hello." Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding at Feh and Hsu. "I came to see Feizhi, as she said, and I was hoping that I might be able to take her to my hometown, Vale, perhaps for a couple of days."

"_Oh!_" Feizhi exclaimed in surprise, turning to him with a raptured expression on her face. "Isaac! I would love to visit your hometown!"

"I don't know." Feh rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed. "It's not that I don't trust you, Isaac, especially since you did help free Hsu from the boulders which shows you are a good, honest person, but I was hoping that my daughter might marry Hsu or at least a respectable man from the same village, and it is a surprise you came here... but what is Hsu to do?"

"Don't take her away!" Hsu snivelled, rubbing his nose which was starting to run. At least he hadn't burst into tears yet, Isaac thought grimly. "I want to marry Feizhi, I knew her first, it's not fair! Feizhi, you can't go with him... he doesn't do karate or anything..."

"I don't care whether he does karate or not!" Feizhi cried out passionately. "He is a good, honest, trustworthy, kind young man as well as a loyal, brave warrior, and he is one of the famous group who saved our world! Is that not enough to convince you that Isaac and I are destined to be together? Father, please! Do let me go with Isaac for a while!"

"Hmm." Feh looked thoughtful. "I think that Isaac must prove himself first before he is able to take you to... what was it, Vale?" Isaac nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down his face as he wondered how he would be tested. "Very well, Hsu, you shall duel Isaac. If Isaac wins, he may take Feizhi for a short while, but if Hsu wins, Isaac must go and never return."

"_Father!_" Feizhi wailed, her face crumpling up. "That's just mean! How could you think about making Isaac and Hsu fight, you know I don't want to see them coming to blows! Why must you do this?"

"I don't mind." Hsu seemed happy enough with the idea of beating up his love rival and having Isaac banished from Xian permanently. "Besides, he's trying to take Feizhi away, and I don't think he should do that."

"Fair fight." Feh held up his hands against his daughter's protests and Feizhi grudgingly quietened down, however still glaring angrily at him. "Isaac? What do you think of my terms? If you would rather not fight, you may leave and Feizhi will stay."

"Feizhi, I'm sorry but I will fight for you." Isaac took her hands into his own and he leaned close to her ear, whispering. "I'll go easy on Hsu, I won't kill him or anything, there are other ways to win. Just have faith in me and then before you know it, we'll be in Vale."

"Okay, I can deal with that then." Feizhi nodded hesitantly and pecked him on the cheek, whispering. "Good luck, Isaac." She preferred not to say it out loud, she didn't want Hsu thinking she would be glad to see him beaten up, he was still her friend after all even if he seemed to be a little bit obsessed with wanting to marry her and having her stay in the village.

A few minutes later, Isaac was facing Hsu in the arena, the same arena where about a year before he had felled a tree. The tree was no longer there though, it was just him and Hsu up there, ready to fight with bare hands. It would be a fist fight because Hsu had never used a weapon in his life, but Isaac was confident in that Psynergy had not been outlawed, he had that, while Hsu did not, and that was his advantage.

Feizhi stood at the edge of the arena, biting her nails in anxiety. She prayed that Isaac would win, but the problem was that she did not want Hsu to get hurt, and she hoped that Isaac could defeat him in a not so painful way... one that was accepted by her father anyway, Feizhi thought grimly, looking sideways at her father. She found herself feeling very glad she had inherited her mother's looks as she stared at him, his nose really was quite big, and it would be a shame if she'd inherited that particularly unattractive feature.

"On the count of three, you may start," Feh spoke. The whole dojo was watching intently, jaws slack, eyes wide. "One..." Feh stuck up one finger into the air. Isaac and Hsu tensed, still looking directly at each other. "Two..." Sharp breaths were taken and it seemed that if a fork had been stuck into the atmosphere, it would have hummed. "Three!"

"Hoo-wha, haa-chaa!" Hsu screamed, taking the first step and running towards Isaac with his hands flying through the air as he made strange noises. Isaac nimbly stepped aside without much difficulty and stuck his foot out so that Hsu stumbled and tripped, falling flat on his face. Isaac grinned, realizing he had the advantage of speed, it clearly did not help Hsu to be... what was the word? Plump? Isaac really was trying not to be so mean, but it was difficult.

"Not a very good first move." A dojo trainer muttered under her breath, the insult obviously aimed at Hsu.

"Haa..." Hsu scrambled to his feet, turned around to look at Isaac who was holding a defensive stance and he lowered his head, charging towards the Venus Adept. Isaac ran towards him as well, casting a light Quake spell which was enough to send Hsu toppling to the floor. As Hsu tried to get up again, Isaac stuck his foot into the small of Hsu's back and the monk was pinned fast to the ground. "Master Feh!" Hsu wailed. "I have lost!"

"Was he even trying?" Isaac asked pathetically, looking at each of the trainers in turn as if expecting some of them to answer back. He heard a few more rude comments directed at Hsu but no answer to his question. "So, have I won?"

"He is too fast!" Hsu continued his lamenting, tears pouring from his eyes. "I cannot defeat him! Feh, forgive me, I have lost my bride!"

"I was never going to be your bride, Hsu!" Feizhi yelled. "It was just a delusion, something made up in that twisted thing of yours called a mind! I told you, I love Isaac, not _Hsu_!"

"It seems that Hsu has lost." Feh bowed his head as if mourning although Hsu was not dead or anything, just snivelling and whining on the ground even though Isaac had taken his foot away by now and was throwing Feizhi sappy looks, plus Feizhi was also throwing sappy looks back at Isaac. "Very well, Isaac, you may take Feizhi with you to Vale, but I want her back the day after tomorrow or there will be trouble. Understand?"

"_Yes!_" Feizhi squealed happily. Isaac rushed off the stage and swept Feizhi up into his arms, while several onlookers made disgusted looks as if they had never seen romance before. Hsu sat up and started sobbing harder as he saw Isaac and Feizhi together, but there was nothing he could do now. "I'm going to Vale!"

"You'd better hurry up and go pack," Isaac advised Feizhi, depositing her gently on the ground. "Don't forget to pack something for the dance tomorrow, because I'm taking you there. It's the Valentine's Dance." Feizhi nodded, smiling, and rushed off to go pack.

"Now come here." Feh beckoned. Isaac swallowed and did so, Feh then grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and he yelped while Feh began his lecture. "Now, if you hurt my daughter, I am sure she would hurt you back but I would not hesitate to hurt you as well, so you treat her nicely. If she is not back the day after tomorrow, then you'd better believe we'll be straight over and you'll be punished severely. Do I make myself clear on the matter?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Isaac squeaked out, trembling under Feh's iron grip, trying to avoid his hot stare that bored into his head. "I promise to look after Feizhi, I won't let any harm come to her and I'll bring her back, I promise!"

"Good," Feh released Isaac and he stumbled back, gasping in relief. "Everybody, get back to your training!" He commanded, and the trainers immediately went back to jumping, kicking logs, punching the air or whatever it was that they did every day.

"Feizhi..." Hsu groaned, falling forwards and slumping on the floor, sprawled on his front and moaning into the floor.

"You were great, Isaac!" Feizhi was full of praise for the young Venus Adept, clinging onto him as they strolled out of Xian. "You didn't even have to hurt Hsu, he just made it easy for you... or maybe it's because Hsu's slow. No wonder he got trapped under those boulders in the first place... oh, are we going to walk all the way to Vale?"

"No!" Isaac said quickly, drawing out the blue stone from his pocket and displaying it to Feizhi who examined it curiously. "That's the Teleport Lapis, it uses the power of Psynergy... like your power to see the future, that's Psynergy as well, remember? Anyway, it can help us teleport from town to town in a matter of seconds. That's how I got here so quickly."

"Wow!" Feizhi was clearly awed, staring reverently at the lapis lazuli as she handed it back to Isaac. "So, are we going to go straight to Vale from here then?"

"Well, I think we should take a little walk first or something, but we'll do that from Vault, it's close to Vale," Isaac raised the stone in one hand, holding Feizhi's hand with his other, and the stone glowed bright blue. The two Adepts disappeared in yet another shower of brightly coloured lights, and people in Xian who had been watching collectively gasped aloud.

"So this is Vault?" Feizhi looked around interestedly at the village. "It is a beautiful village."

"Vale's even more beautiful though!" Isaac grinned wickedly. "You haven't seen anything yet, trust me."

"Isaac, duck!" Feizhi warned.

"Hey!" An angry Vaultean threw a pot at Isaac, insulted at Isaac having practically insulted his own town. Fortunately, Isaac had already ducked thanks to Feizhi's warning and the pot had sailed harmlessly through the air, smashing against the wall of a house and narrowly missing...

"Mia?!" Isaac exclaimed, looking stupefied to see the Mercury Adept walking through the village, oblivious to the fact that she had nearly been hit by a pot. She did not turn around when Isaac spoke either. Isaac blinked and turned to Feizhi, looking confused. "That was weird. I wonder what Mia is doing here. Hey, did you envision the pot being thrown at me?"

"That's right." Feizhi nodded. "I'm so glad it missed, I'd hate to see you hit on the head with a pot, it would hurt, wouldn't it?"

"Hey!" Garet hollered, rushing up to the two, not looking at all surprised to see Feizhi there. "Have either of you seen Mia?"

Isaac did not say anything, he simply pointed in the direction which Mia had gone. Garet looked positively joyful as he hurried off after her. Isaac and Feizhi stared at each other, lost for words, then they both pointed their index fingers at their heads and twirled.

And thus, Isaac and Feizhi ended up walking back to Vale with a very sappy, happy couple. At least they were still able to talk, Garet and Mia were too busy being all happy-sappy and lovey-dovey with each other to even notice Isaac and Feizhi. Isaac was blissfully happy, he had a date for the Valentine's Dance after all, while Feizhi was equally happy because she had been able to prove her father wrong again.

"Feizhi, you look absolutely beautiful." Isaac was awe-struck at how much the Xianese girl had transformed. She was wearing a blue silk kimono with gold leaf pattern traced on it, and her hair was hanging down rather then tied back.

"Thanks." Feizhi blushed, smiling happily. "You look handsome too." Isaac had actually shirked his outfit in favour of the traditional male outfit... the penguin suit. He thought he looked a bit ridiculous in it, but what could he do? Besides, it was only for one night so it wasn't too much to ask, and his mother had wanted him to wear it so badly.

"Shall we then?" Isaac held out his arm and Feizhi leaned on it. The happy couple strolled into the converted barn where the Valentine's Dance was taking place, and it began. They were lost in a whirl of dancing people, and they danced all night together, into the early hours of the morning then they watched the sunrise together, sitting on Isaac's roof, and kissing as well.

After that, Feizhi went back to Xian, but Isaac was contented with the fact that he could just borrow the Teleport Lapis off Felix and go and visit her whenever he wanted, and perhaps sometime later in life, they would be properly together, and that was enough to keep him happy. Feizhi was also happy knowing he could visit, and she fended off Hsu at every opportunity, constantly reminding her unimpressed father that she could never marry Hsu because she was spoken for by a charming, handsome and dashing warrior.

* * *

Well, it was sweet for the first chapter wasn't it? I'm working really quickly on this, but it should be okay.

Jenna: Yeah, you better get it done by Valentine's Day. There's enough festive fanfics out there that have missed their deadline.

... I usually strive to meet the deadline... because, a Christmas fanfic in April would be kind of silly...

Ivan: Mm, definitely silly...

Sheba: Well, please push that nice little button! No, not up there, the one down there! Yeah, that one! Review!


	2. GaretMia

**Valentine in Vale**

* * *

Yay! The next chapter! I took a little bit longer than expected between this and the last chapter, when I was hoping to get it done quicker, but Im doing it now

Jenna: Camelot owns Golden Sun!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Garet/Mia**

It was the day before Valentine's Day, a particularly normal day... or at least, it should have been a normal day but for some reason, this day was not quite so normal. Something had happened to make it an abnormal day, for one of the most abnormal events was happening about right now. Garet was sitting on a tree stump. Sure, Garet had sat on tree stumps before, but the most amazing thing was...

Garet was thinking.

He sat hunched over on that tree stump, his elbows propped up on his knees and his chin in his cupped hands, staring at nothing in particular, rare thought lines furrowing that normally smooth brow, a vacant look in his deep brown eyes as he experienced the wonderful experience known as thinking.

'What am I going to do?' Garet thought desperately, not noticing a little fox scurry past, stop in its tracks, stare at him and then faint to the ground. 'Valentine's Day is tomorrow... and I haven't even got her anything yet!' He gnashed his teeth together, grinding them as he tried to think of what he should be getting her. It was all Garet had really been able to think- yes, _think_- about the past week. 'Flowers? But that's boring. Chocolate? What if Mia's on a diet?'

A few more minutes passed as Garet desperately tried to think of what to get Mia, but everything drew a blank and he sighed in despair, getting off the tree stump and stomping off towards his house. Garet was actually going to do the unthinkable, he was going to ask his sister what to get Mia, even though before he had been so against the idea. But desperation does crazy things to you after all.

Mia was worrying. At least this was normal, it was not unlike Mia to worry, so the world could breathe a sigh of relief. One Adept behaving abnormally was bad enough, two could actually mean trouble. Mia was currently sitting on the riverbank, staring at her reflection in the river, the anxiety lines on her forehead, the worry in her sapphire eyes, as she continued to fret.

The reason that Mia was worrying was Garet, and it was not because he had actually been thinking. Garet had been quite strange for the past week, he had been somewhat distant and it seemed as if he was avoiding her, but Mia didn't know why he was even avoiding her when they were supposed to be a couple.

Mia spent a few more moments worrying, then the realisation hit her hard on the head that worrying would do no good, she had to get off her backside and go find Garet and confront him. So Mia got to her feet, rubbing the bump on her head, and she set off towards Garet's house, determined to get an answer from the Mars Adept whether he wanted to give it to her or not. And then the world worried that she was showing megalomaniac tendencies.

"Garet!" Mia called out as she caught him approaching his house. Garet's reaction was unexpected, he came to a stop, stared at her with eyes spookily wide and then let out a shout as if a huge monster had appeared right in front of him. Mia exhaled deeply and put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow and giving Garet a Look. "I'm that scary?"

"Oh! Mia!" Garet exclaimed with a gasp. "I... I wasn't expecting to see you, that's all! You're not scary, honest... I'm just busy, that's all."

"You're always busy." Mia folded her arms and gave Garet a very scary look. "All right, what's been keeping you busy? I want to know now."

"N-nothing!" Garet blurted out. He couldn't tell Mia that he was trying to find a gift for her for Valentine's Day, it would completely spoil the surprise and he so badly wanted to surprise her. On the other hand, she was truly looking scary now. "I... I've just, um, been doing jobs for people! Yeah, that's it, right... doing jobs for people..."

"You are such a terrible liar, Garet." Mia sighed and bowed her head, staring glumly at the ground. "Are you avoiding me?"

"What? No!" Garet looked shocked. He hadn't meant to be avoiding her so much, he just wanted to have time to himself to think of what to get her and he had been somewhat afraid that if she was with him, he might blurt out the secret. "I'm not avoiding you... really! I've just got to do something!"

"Fine, be like that," said Mia coldly, turning around and walking off in the direction of the plaza, calling over her shoulder as she walked away. "I'm out of here if you're going to be like that!"

"Yeah, fine," Garet murmured subconsciously as he walked towards his front door and wrenched it open. It was only when Garet was standing in the kitchen that he thought about what Mia had said, then he groaned and slapped his forehead. "I'm an idiot!"

"You're the second person to do that today," Aaron said solemnly, although the wicked grin on his face kind of ruined the effect. Garet yelled and fled from the room, before realising it was not a monster but only his little brother standing in the kitchen. "What's up with him?" The redheaded kid asked pathetically, watching Garet flee from the kitchen.

"Kay? KAY!" Garet yelled, darting around like an angry bull in a china shop. He managed to break a vase, find his grandparents arguing over curtains for some reason he didn't care about, and he found his parents snuggling up on a couch which scared him for some reason. At last Garet found Kay exiting the bathroom and he was so relieved he almost fainted.

"What do you want?" asked Kay snappily, giving her little brother a heated glare which unfortunately for her did not deter him. "Are you aware that you happen to be using up precious oxygen?"

"I need help!" Garet wailed, looking truly miserable. "I don't know what to get Mia for Valentines Day, and you're a girl so you must know what girls like!"

"I see..." Kay was not surprised that Garet was having trouble deciding what to get Mia, but she decided to be fair on him since he wasn't the only one who had trouble, and she didn't tease him for it amazingly enough. "All right, let's see... you could get her..."

Mia threw her clothes into her duffel bag, remembering to add other necessities such as a toothbrush, because she did value her appearance, and she slung the bag over her shoulders, walking out of the room without a second look back. She walked right out of the inn, out of Vale, ignoring the shocked gasps from Valeans who were still uptight about people leaving the village. In Mia's opinion, the plaza was a little too crowded, but she couldn't complain. It was where the shops and the inn were after all, so why shouldn't people be down there?

Mia walked steadily towards Vault, not looking back at the village she was leaving behind. She felt hurt and angry, especially since Garet had sounded indifferent to her telling him she would leave. But she reasoned that Garet was quite slow and he might not have understood her properly at first. Mia secretly wanted Garet to come after her, but of course she hadn't said that, the whole point of getting men to chase after you was to be secretive and lead them on a merry dance, wasn't it? Mia thought so. And she was well aware Valentine's Day was tomorrow, so if Garet was to do something, he had to before then.

'On the other hand, he's so slow it might take him until next year,' Mia thought grumpily. 'Maybe I am being a little unfair, but can't Garet just understand for once? Does he ever use that grey matter in his head? Well, he had better use it fast, I don't want to walk all the way to Imil! Especially not by myself.'

When Mia walked into Vault, she certainly did not expect to be almost hit by a flying pot. She was well aware it had just been thrown by a Vaultean, but Mia was just too nice to slaughter the Vaultean. On the other hand, she was somewhat too grumpy to say hello to Isaac and Feizhi who just happened to be there, so she just ignored them and proceeded on her way towards the inn, not knowing that a certain Mars Adept was not far behind.

Mia entered the inn and walked briskly over to the counter, rummaging in her dress pocket for some coins. She was pretty sure she had some, or at least she was until she realised she did not have any after all... she had left her wallet in the inn in Vale! The inn in Vale was notorious for hoarding wallets... first Felix's, (despite him being a Valean, but his home was destroyed three years before and he was hiding after all, being with Saturos and Menardi would embarass anybody apparently) now Mia's! Well, that should teach people not to leave inns in a rush.

"Um..." Mia grinned cheesily at the innkeeper, flashing her shiny white teeth which she looked after so carefully. The innkeeper glanced up at her with a suspicious look on his face. He was already beginning to shake his head no but Mia ventured anyway. "You don't suppose I could have a free rest?"

"No."

"But I'm the friend of the three people who busted out the thieves!" Mia said desperately, slamming her hands on the counter. "Surely that has to count for something? Please?" She made her eyes grow huge and watery and her bottom lip wobble while she used a cute little kid's voice.

"Prove it," The innkeeper said sternly, a frown etched on his forehead.

"I don't believe this!" Mia wailed, stepping away from the counter and turning around, holding her head in her hands. "My super adorable cute girl powers are not working! Now how am I going to get a rest?"

"Mia!" Garet called, charging into the inn with a relieved look on his face. "There you are! I've been looking all over Vault for you!"

"All over?" Mia blinked, removing her hands from her head and staring at Garet. "Where else would I go? I don't live here or anything... who would want to live in a village like this with crazy pot throwers and evil innkeepers?"

"Excuse me!" The innkeeper growled. "I am not evil!"

"Shut up!" Mia bellowed, turning around and giving the innkeeper an evil glare. The innkeeper promptly wet himself and fled crying. Mia tutted and turned back to face her boyfriend. "Garet... you came after me after all?"

"Of course I did!" Garet exclaimed. "Why did you run off like that? I didn't mean to ignore you or anything... will you please come back to Vale?" He sank to his knees, his hands clasped together, making his eyes grow very big just as Mia had done about a minute ago. "Please?"

"Depends." Mia sat down on the floor facing Garet, ignoring the stares that people in the inn gave the two. "Firstly I want to know why you have been avoiding and ignoring me for the past week. What's going on?"

"All right, I suppose I should tell you." Garet sighed heavily. "You see, it goes like this... I want to give you something for Valentine's Day, but it's meant to be a surprise, and I was avoiding you because I was worried I might let it out, and I had to think about what to get you! I thought flowers would be boring and you might not want chocolates, you might be on a diet or something!"

"Why would I be on a diet, Garet?" Mia asked sweetly, her eyelid twitching.

"I-I-I thought girls were always on diets!" Garet stammered out, sounding flustered as he realised that Mia was beginning to look evil. "It's not that you're fat or anything, honest, I just thought you might not like chocolates! Don't kill me!" His voice rose to a wail.

"Oh, Garet, I love you too much to kill you," Mia spoke calmly. Too calmly. "You know I could never do that. Even if you think I would be on a diet. Why you think I would be on a diet is a mystery to me, but I suppose you're just naive. Never mind."

"So, uh..." Garet swallowed nervously, running his tongue over his dried lips. "Are you going to come back to Vale? The Valentine's Dance's tomorrow, and I'm giving you a really great gift! Please? Kay helped me... I'm sure you'll like it... please, Mia, please?"

"Of course I will come back!" Mia squealed, flinging her arms around Garet and knocking him onto his back, her lips pressed tightly against his as they embraced. They ignored the people in the inn who were clapping and cheering quite rudely. "Well, we should go back before it gets dark," Mia said after an age, drawing back for breath. "Hmm?" Garet could only nod breathlessly.

And so, Garet and Mia walked back to Vale with Isaac and Feizhi, unable to do much but gush at each other, give each other sappy loving looks, kiss each other and only stop for breath, they were that happy that everything was solved. And tomorrow was the Valentines Day Dance, and Garet would give Mia her gift, and amazingly enough, she wasn't even apprehensive... maybe because Kay helped him, but she wouldn't say that, that would be unfair.

"All right, Garet, when am I getting this lovely gift of yours?" Mia asked, propped against the front door. It was early afternoon on Valentines Day, everybody was supposed to be getting ready for the dance, but Mia had this little problem called impatience all of a sudden.

"You're early." Garet gulped, standing in the hallway. "You want the gift now?"

"Sure." Mia smiled, stepping inside and giving Garet one of her ultra cute looks. "It is Valentine's Day now, you know, you can give me this gift... but if you were only bluffing then... I would be very sad..."

"I wasn't! Honest!" Garet protested quickly, a little bit put-out by Mia's efforts to win him around. It all seemed a bit excessive to him, but she was his girlfriend, he couldn't complain, it was far too risky, especially considering it was supposed to be Valentines Day today. "Um, it's up in my room, I'll just go and get it! I'll be right back!" He turned around and charged off without waiting for a response.

"Good boy." Mia smiled happily. "He's really learning to obey me now. Soon he'll be buying me designer clothes if I so much as look as them!" She squealed at the thought, her eyes sparkling. "Yes!"

"I know what Garet got you," Aaron said teasingly, walking towards the Mercury Adept. "But I'm not telling you."

"That's just as well, he's gone to get it," Mia sniffed, ignoring the bait. "And you're not allowed to tell me otherwise you're going to be in trouble." She put on a sugar sweet smile. "All right?"

"Garet's the one who gets into trouble!" Aaron argued. "Mom and Dad almost considered grounding him and not letting him go to the Dance for breaking a vase yesterday, but they settled for making him clean up after breakfast and lunch. He always gets into trouble... did he really hang off a big tower?"

"Lighthouse," Mia corrected automatically, shivering at the memory. "By one arm."

"That's stupid, why didn't he hang on with two arms?" Aaron asked disbelievingly. Mia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, deciding that he was probably just trying to wind her up. "He's done pretty silly things before, but that just takes the biscuit. Wait until I tell Kay!"

"Tell her what?" Garet loomed over his little brother, trying to look threatening, although the effect never worked with Garet. He just ended up looking like a big redfaced pig, but nobody had said that to him yet.

"That you hung off a lighthouse with one arm, not two!" Aaron declared, turning around and looking up at Garet with a big grin on his face, uncowed by his big brother trying to act threatening. "Why did you do that?"

"My other arm was BROKEN, duh!" Garet replied. "I'm not that stupid!"

"Ohh!" Aaron giggled. "Sorry, I thought you were." He quickly dodged aside and ran before Garet could grab him and give him dire punishment for that direct insult. Garet had the disadvantage of being pretty slow.

"That kid..." Garet muttered, looking at Mia. "He's pretty annoying. Oh, here's the gift!" He declared, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling it out. He then handed it over to Mia. "Do you like it?"

"Wow..." Mia was awed. It was a long gold chain necklace with a little gold disc hanging off, and the disc had tiny sparkling blue sapphire jewels studded into it. "Garet... it's beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"It used to be my grandmother's," Garet admitted. "But Kay asked her if she could give it to me to give to you, since Kay felt that it would suit you, and my grandmother did, she gave it to me! So now I gave it to you... obviously..."

"Thank you." Mia flung herself at her boyfriend and they kissed passionately, then drew apart. "Well, I suppose I'd better go and get ready for the dance. I'm going to wear this. Make sure you wear a proper suit not jeans!"

"Haha." Garet chuckled sourly. "No, really, I'm not that dumb..." But Mia was already running out of the house. He wondered if the whole world really did think he was that dumb as he closed the door, it was quite disheartening to be thought of as stupid. What could he do though? Nothing as usual.

"M-Mia!" It was now Garet's turn to be awed as he encountered his girlfriend outside the barn where the dance was being held. "You look stunning!"

Mia had put her hair mostly all up, letting some of it fall down her back in soft blue waves, and she was wearing the necklace Garet had given her around her neck. She had shirked her usual robes and heavy dresses in favour of a long, silky midnight blue dress coupled with a dark violet shawl that she wrapped around her chest, the rest of it flapping behind her. She was pleased to note that Garet was wearing a tux, although she hadn't really expected he would wear jeans, she had only been kidding him, she knew her boyfriend wasn't that stupid and anybody who argued usually got chewed out.

"Thanks." Mia blushed, taking his hand. "You look great too. Even got some cologne on yourself."

"Yeah, my dad told me I should wear it." Garet shrugged, holding tightly onto Mia's hand. "Well, shall we go in now?"

"Of course." Mia grinned. "But promise not to step on my feet when we're dancing?"

"Uh..." Garet gulped. "I'll try not to! But don't kill me or anything if I do..."

Garet and Mia walked into the barn and proceeded to engage in more sappy, loving activities, as well as dancing along with everybody else. Mia was careful not to get stepped on, even though she was a Mercury Adept and could easily heal broken toes. They danced and kissed (and ate naturally since Garet loved food so much) all night long...

Garet ended up asleep under the food table, Mia just sat besides him, although not under the table, fingering her necklace and thinking what a lucky girl she was to have a boyfriend like Garet... even if he was slow-witted, slow-thinking and sometimes reckless. He was loyal and had a heart of gold, and that was what counted, plus he was just so easy to manipulate... Mia grinned evilly.

Garet let out a snore, and Mia winced. That was one problem they would have to overcome. Then she flared bright red in the face with embarassment as she wondered why she might have a problem with Garet's snoring. Surely it was too early to be worried about that? At least Mia thought so. She yawned and crept underneath the table, lying next to Garet and stroking his hair, until she fell asleep as well.

* * *

There, now wasn't that a cute ending? This chapter was shorter, but I suppose it was because Garet didn't have to do much, Isaac did... it just depends on what the characters are doing...

Ivan: Garet is stupid! Garet's stupid!

Garet: Midget!

Ivan: Idiot!

Garet: MIDGET!!!

--;;; Garet... Ivan...

Mia: Please review! hits Garet and Ivan with Nebula Wand

Garet/Ivan: OW!

Isaac: Served you right for arguing! Now do what Mia said at once!


	3. FelixSheba

**Valentine in Vale**

* * *

Yay, people are reading this Now, to see if I really can get this done by Valentine's Day... 

Jenna: If you stop procrastinating.

I don't procrastinate!

Felix: Camelot owns Golden Sun! Not Caz!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Felix/Sheba**

On the day before Valentine's Day, Sheba was rudely awoken by a grumbling Mars Adept stomping in and out of the room. Sheba yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed and mentally cursing Mars Adepts. That was what she got for sharing a room with Jenna, it was a complete nightmare. The irritated Jupiter Adept got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed, running a brush through her thick blonde hair until it was neatly shaped. She stared critically at her reflection in the mirror, her emerald eyes narrowing. Sometimes people called her 'Potato Head' or asked her why she looked like she was wearing a salad bowl on her head.

'How can anybody even like me?' Sheba thought grumpily, her face creasing in a frown. 'I bet not even Felix really likes me, he's probably just being nice to me. I'm ugly and stupid, that's why people call me 'Fat Head' or something all the time. Life isn't fair.'

Sheba's stomach seemed to have tied itself up into a knot as she walked out of the somewhat messy bedroom, the mess which she vehemently blamed Jenna for and Jenna vehemently blamed Sheba for, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mouth started watering as she entered the kitchen, she saw plates laden with waffles and pancakes and bottles of syrup in the centre of the table. Felix was already sitting at the table, and Piers was there too, just about to leave the kitchen.

"Mmm!" Sheba sat down happily, a gleam in her eyes. "It smells delicious!"

"Because it is delicious." Piers grinned, swinging the door open. A breeze flew in and ruffled his aquamarine hair.

"You have syrup on your mouth," Sheba told him.

"Oops." Piers chuckled, hurriedly wiping it off and leaving the kitchen, the door closing shut behind him.

"Mom's a great cook," Felix said simply, heaping some pancakes onto his plate and drizzling them with syrup.

"So, what's up with Jenna?" Sheba asked as she helped herself to the breakfast. "She woke me up this morning yelling something intelligible."

"The blacksmith keeps bugging her." Felix paused as he stuffed a chunk of pancake in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "If he keeps on like that, I might just punch his lights out."

"Looking forwards to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Sheba asked quickly, trying to divert the conversation as she sliced up a waffle. Her knife made a scraping sound on the plate as it neatly cut through.

"Of course I am." Felix smiled happily. "Because we're going together after all. I think it will be weird wearing a penguin suit, but I bet Garet would look really ridiculous in one. It's difficult to imagine him wearing a tux."

"Hmm." Sheba had a dreamy look on her face as she imagined Felix in a tuxedo. It actually looked quite good to her, but then again she thought that Felix looked good all the time. "You'll look great." She sighed, although lightly, so Felix hardly noticed. Sheba was not feeling quite so confident, she felt more like moths were eating up her insides.

They finished breakfast, and then Felix's mother came in to clear up, shooing them out so that they would not get in the way.

"Felix..." Sheba said in a small voice as they stood in the hallway, still reeling from being kicked out of the kitchen, although they were used to it by now. "I... need to talk to you about something... private?"

"Well, the hallway's not the best place to do that," said Felix sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Come on, let's go into the lounge and talk there." He gently took Sheba's arm and led her into the living room, closing the door behind him, and they sat on the sofa. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"Why do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?" Sheba asked, leaning against the cushion and idly reaching up to pull Felix's ponytail as she often did. He only complained if she decided to be cruel and yank it. Not that Felix often got her that mad, he never called her a bighead or anything.

"Because... we're a couple?" Felix asked hesitantly, almost sweating. 'Oh no, I'm not putting her off, am I?' He wondered frantically. 'I'm not an expert at relationships or anything... I can't help it... but she would understand, wouldn't she?'

"I'm just feeling a bit... worried." Sheba exhaled deeply, staring into his deep brown eyes. "People keep insulting me, they think I'm just a stupid kid with a big fat head... it's not exactly good for my self-esteem."

"Don't listen to them then." Felix fondly ruffled her hair. "They just don't have anything better to do with their time. And I love you heaps."

"Are you sure?" Sheba asked, her mouth curving into a shaky smile. "You really love me more than anything?"

"Of course," Felix replied, sensing that Sheba wasn't quite finished with her tales of woe yet. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that you... might not take me seriously... because I'm so young..." Sheba spoke slowly, unsurely.

Just as Felix was about to speak, a great catastrophe happened. At least it was almost a catastrophe to them, it had dared to interrupt their private, meaningful conversation and they did not like that at all. As Isaac burst in, looking flushed with a large red boot-shaped mark on his forehead, they swung their heads to glare at him, showing him their distaste for people who interrupted.

"Um, hi..." Isaac looked truly pitiful, he actually looked scared of them and they realised they might be glaring a bit too severely, but he deserved it, didn't he? "I just... well, I need to go somewhere, so I was wondering if you could give me the Teleport Lapis, Felix? Please, I really need it, it's important."

"What do you need it for?" Felix asked brusquely, folding his arms across his chest. It was not every day that Isaac burst in asking for such a thing, and he was quite perturbed by his strange request. It was even worse that it happened in the middle of a private conversation. "We were having a private conversation before you decided to intervene, and I hope you weren't listening."

"Yeah, I can read your mind." Sheba was also just as annoyed as Felix and she decided she wanted to threaten Isaac, just to at least scare him into talking. "So hurry up and just tell us what you want it for already!"

"I need to go to Xian." Isaac reasoned with them, looking extremely nervous now. "I want to go and see Feizhi... so that I can invite her to the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow."

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you?" Felix exhaled, shaking his head. He was amazed at how close Isaac was leaving it, he thought he was supposed to be one of those organized types. Perhaps he had just been wrong all along or it was one of those last minute decision things. "Well, I don't need it, so you can borrow it for the moment. Oh, and good luck." He pulled out the Teleport Lapis and tossed it to Isaac, who caught it in his hands.

"Thanks!" Isaac hurriedly left and Felix and Sheba sighed in relief. They heard a scream from beyond the door, accompanied by stomping.

"I'll bet that's Jenna stomping and Isaac screamed because she nearly walked right into him." Sheba smiled in amusement, looking at Felix. "So, what were you going to say before Isaac interrupted?"

"Sheba... I honestly love you and you're the only girl I want to be committed to, I mean it," Felix said insistently. "I jumped off a lighthouse for you, didn't I? Don't tell me you need more persuasion." He was joking however, judging by his smile. "And we've got the Valentine's Day Dance coming up, it will be wonderful, so just be happy with yourself. Stop listening to people." He pointed a finger at Sheba and tried to look serious, but it fell apart as they both broke into violent giggles, falling sideways on the sofa.

"Thanks, Felix," Sheba choked out through her giggles. "You really know how to make me feel better."

"The pleasure was all mine." Felix grinned. "Just keep smiling." Now he was worrying, he had just realised he still didn't have anything to give Sheba for Valentine's Day, but he didn't have a clue.

"I need your help," Felix pleaded to Jenna. "I don't know what to get Sheba tomorrow."

"You guys are hopeless," Jenna muttered. "But I'll help. Now we need to go shopping so we'll go to the plaza. Come on!" She walked out of the house, Felix quietly following. "Now, you need to think about what Sheba will like..." She carried on as they walked towards the plaza, Felix staring weirdly at Ivan who was still tossing acorns in the air. "She might not want anything too extravagant, I bet she got loads of that sort of thing in Lalivero, being the Holy Terror or whatever-"

"Holy Child," Felix corrected her.

"To me she's a Holy Terror. Anyway, the Laliverans probably lavished her with so much, it might not be such a good idea to get her something like jewellery. You need to give her something different."

"Flowers?" Felix ventured as they walked down into the plaza.

"Every time that stupid blacksmith gives me flowers, I burn them." Jenna grinned evilly. "In front of him too. But he never gets the message."

"Which is?" Felix asked.

"Go to hell." Jenna looked at him as if it should have been obvious. "Flowers are so cliché anyway. So that rules out jewellery and flowers. Maybe you should get her chocolates or perfume or something."

"Maybe." Felix blinked as he noticed a flash of blue. When he looked again, whatever it had been was gone. He tried to convince himself it was only an animal, but there were no blue animals. Perhaps it was a Vermin which had somehow gotten into the village. Vermins could easily be defeated by just flicking them with a fingernail so there was not likely to be any trouble.

"Chocolates or perfume then?"

"Huh?" Felix looked confused, staring blankly at Jenna. "What?"

"For Sheba!" Jenna exclaimed. "Have you been listening to me or not?" She demanded.

"Of course I have!" Felix cried out in a wounded tone. "I was just distracted. Um... I think I'll get her chocolates then."

"About time you made your mind up," his sister said sulkily. "Oh drat, here he comes..." She hurriedly made her exit as the blacksmith came walking up, coming to a stop just behind Felix.

"Wasn't your sister here a minute ago?" The blacksmith wondered. "I wanted to ask her if she had changed her mind about the Valentine's Dance yet."

Felix immediately swung his arm up, his fist connecting with the blacksmith's face. The blacksmith was promptly concussed and fell to the ground in a faint. Felix whistled, trying to look innocent, as he walked off towards the food store to look for chocolates for Sheba. Hopefully, the blacksmith would get the message this time, that not only did Jenna want him to go to hell, but Felix pretty much did too.

A moment later, he came walking out of the store with a wrapped box of chocolates, looking very pleased with himself.

"Potato head! Potato head!" A young girl was taunting Sheba and laughing. "Potato head!"

"Can't you say anything else?" Sheba asked annoyingly, casting Plasma. "Stupid kid."

"Ouch!" The girl cried out. She promptly glowed with Psynergy and the ground underneath Sheba shook, sending the Jupiter Adept toppling onto her backside as she was hit by the unexpected Quake. "Take that, meanie!"

"Drat!" Sheba muttered. "I forgot that everyone in Vale was an Adept..."

"Fat head." The girl smiled smugly. "Fat head!"

"I bet you haven't got a date to the Valentine's Dance." Sheba grinned, getting to her feet and looking even more smug. "I happen to be lucky enough to be going with Felix! Hah!"

"Not fair!" The girl wailed. "I don't get to go..." She pouted. "You shouldn't go, you're not a Valean..."

"Ah, but Felix's from Vale and I'm going with him, so I CAN go." Sheba smiled. "Lucky me."

"Huh... fat head." The girl grumbled, turning around and running off.

"Sure, whatever you say." Sheba grinned. "Petty insults mean nothing to me."

"It's Valentine's Day!" Sheba yelled excitedly, throwing off her bedcovers and scrabbling around on the floor to pick up the clothes she would be wearing today. She was not going to get changed for the dance until later. "Today is Valentine's Day!"

"Hmph..." Jenna mumbled from underneath her duvet. "At least you're going with somebody. I haven't even got anybody yet."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Sheba said consolingly as she tore off her pyjamas and proceeded to put on her day wear. "I'm so excited... this is going to be like my first ever proper Valentine's Day. Nothing ever happened on those occasions before. Last year, we were travelling... okay, Felix gave me a card, but this one's going to be great!"

"Sure..." Jenna murmured sleepily. "I'm going back to sleep... next time, wake up a bit quieter okay? Sometimes I hate sharing with you..."

"The feeling's mutual," Sheba joked as she pulled a brush through her thick blond hair. "Besides, I thought at least one person wanted to go to the Valentine's Dance with you." As Jenna let out a growl, she hurriedly stepped towards the door. "But I suppose you're not that desperate." She hurriedly exited into the hallway and rushed downstairs into the kitchen, where Felix and Piers were again.

"Good morning," Piers was cutting up toast. "You look excited."

"Of course I am!" Sheba squealed, flinging her arms around Felix and planting a kiss on him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Felix!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Felix responded, smiling. "I've got something for you too, but I'll show you later."

"All right!" Sheba sat down. "Tonight's going to be great!"

"Me and Ivan won't be doing much though," Piers tried his best to look sad but it failed. "The choices were limited. Besides, I've seen countless Valentine's Days, they were always the same, so it's no big deal to me really."

"How many have you lived through?" Felix asked, wearing a devious grin on his face.

"Uh-uh." Piers shook his head. "That would be revealing my age, wouldn't it?"

"Aww!" Sheba threw a toast crumb at him. "Spoilsport!"

Felix glanced out of the window and froze as he saw a flash of blue. Then it was gone again. He looked back at his plate, somewhat disturbed by this. What was blue and liked to disappear the second someone saw it? It didn't make sense to him. Then Jenna came storming through the kitchen and went outside without even having any breakfast. Then breakfast was over and he took Sheba into the living room where he had hidden the chocolates.

"Close your eyes," Felix instructed, approaching the bookcase. Sheba immediately clapped her hands over her eyes and Felix pulled some of the larger books back, reaching through to pull the box of chocolates off the shelf. He then walked over to Sheba, holding the box of chocolates behind him. "Now open them and put your hands out." Sheba did so, grinning widely as she anticipated the surprise. Felix put the box of chocolates in her hands.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Felix said bashfully. "Jenna didn't think you'd like jewellery, you probably got lots of that in Lalivero, and flowers are overused, so it was chocolate or perfume."

"Thanks, Felix." Sheba smiled, pecking his cheek. "I'm sure I'll love these chocolates."

Felix and Sheba walked out into the hallway and were surprised when Jenna rushed past them, shouting something about money. They just stood there, speechless when she came charging back along clutching her wallet in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Felix called after her.

"To buy a dress!" Jenna yelled back, disappearing into the kitchen. They heard the outside door slamming a minute later.

"A... dress?" asked Sheba slowly. "For the Dance?"

"She must have got a date at last," Felix smiled in bemusement. "I wonder who it is. I'm pretty sure it's not the blacksmith."

"Wow, Felix!" Sheba was amazed as she saw her boyfriend in a tuxedo. "You look so great in that!"

"I feel like a penguin," Felix complained. "Everybody's going to laugh at me, I know it."

"Oh, Felix." Sheba chuckled gently. "All the guys are going to be wearing tuxes. What do you think?" She asked, gesturing at her dress. It was white and trimmed with gold, with gold patterns on the chest area as well. Sheba was also wearing a gold circlet on her head, and had gold bangles on her wrists as well.

"You look stunning," Felix told her. "Now let's go to the Dance."

And so, Felix and Sheba walked, Felix supporting Sheba on his arm, to the barn where the Dance was taking place. They danced for half the night. Only half because Sheba ended up falling asleep in Felix's arms during one of the dances, but Felix didn't mind carrying her back to the house. He put her in her bed, taking her shoes off first, and pulled the duvet up over her.

"'Night, Felix..." Sheba sleepily mumbled with a happy smile on her face, her eyes still close as she snuggled into the pillow.

"'Night, Sheba." Felix kissed her head, then he turned and left the room, heading to his own bedroom to get some rest. He was exhausted from all the dancing and he couldn't wait to get the tuxedo off, it felt uncomfortable and he swore that he did not want to wear one ever again.

* * *

There! This one was cute too, wasn't it? Only one more chapter to do! 

Ivan: Please review!

Garet: Hah hah! You rhymed!

Ivan: ...

Jenna: Garet, what's funny about rhyming?

Garet: Uh... um... I dunno!


	4. AlexJenna

**Valentine in Vale**

* * *

Last chapter! Coming up right on Valentine's Day! 

Isaac: Camelot owns Golden Sun! Okay? Good.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alex/Jenna**

Jenna woke up the morning before Valentine's Day, feeling very grumpy. She had good reason to be grumpy too, tomorrow would be the Valentine's Day Dance and Jenna had nobody to go with. The miserable thing was that the only person who liked her (at least that Jenna was aware of) was the one person she would rather drink swamp water than go with. The irritating blacksmith with the mother in law who liked to spy on girls.

"Ugh! Dang it, dang it!" Jenna yelled, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. She proceeded to perform the usual hygenic routines and then stomped back into her bedroom to get dressed in her normal day time clothes, not caring that she had woken up Sheba. "Life is so unfair!" Once Jenna was fully dressed, she stomped out yet again. She considered slamming the door behind her but then decided that might not be such a good idea. What the problem was with slamming doors, Jenna was not quite sure, perhaps it was something to do with the noise.

"You going to have breakfast?" Felix asked as Jenna stormed through the kitchen. She heard a faint "Guess not" as she slammed the door, before remembering she was not supposed to slam the door. Too late now. Jenna inhaled sharply, gulping in the cool, fresh morning air, and walked towards the plaza, feeling completely disspirited. Nobody had asked her to the dance, only the idiot with a creepy mother would want to go with her, she had to be the unluckiest girl on Weyard, she just knew it.

In no time at all, the sulky, unhappy Mars Adept was in the plaza and wondering why she had opted to to go the plaza. Perhaps it was the magic pull that magnetically attracted Valeans there. Jenna blearily walked around the pool, the Psynergy stone glittering brightly in the centre, unaware that she was coming far too close to the smithy. As it was, Jenna got too close, and the next thing she knew, the blacksmith was standing at the door.

"Jenna!" The blacksmith cried out in joy. "I'm so glad to see you! I've got something to give you, could you come in?"

"Fine," Jenna growled as he disappeared inside. She unhappily followed him in, aware that his mother's eyes were fixed fast on her the second she stepped over the threshold. "What is it?"

"Hang on." The blacksmith had his back turned to Jenna and she could not see what he was doing. She could just have run for it, but the bad thing was that his mother was there, watching her every move.

"G-good morning," Jenna stammered out to the blacksmith's mother. "How are you today?"

"I am fine, thank you." She inclined her head, smiling like a crocodile and displaying rows of sharp, jagged teeth. Well, sharp and jagged in Jenna's imagination which tended to twist things sometime. "I hear you're going to the Valentine's Dance tomorrow with my boy."

"Mom!" The blacksmith wailed in anguish, turning around with a crumpled bouquet in his hands. "I haven't even asked Jenna yet!"

'Oh no.' Jenna cringed, her face going pale. 'If he asks me and I refuse... _his mother might force me!_' She nervously ran her tongue over her lips, looking around frantically to ensure that her escape route was clear, just in case. 'She's really freaky... she was even interested in Mia that time Isaac and company went to Vale... Ivan saw it in her mind... she's... a...' Jenna frowned as she tried to come up with the right word. Lesbian just did not sound right at all. Considering she used to have a husband. The husband got killed in the storm.

"Sorry, dear." The woman flashed another alligator smile, this time at her son. "But I am sure Jenna is willing to go with you. Aren't you, Jenna?" She turned her steely gaze to the petrified girl, who was seriously considering turning and running for it now.

"Um." Jenna immediately had a flash of inspiration and started coughing and hacking fakely. She continued on in this manner, wondering when they would get fed up of the noise and kick her out.

"Do you need a drink of water?" The woman asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Come on." The blacksmith took Jenna by the arm and led her outside, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay now?"

"Listen." Jenna freed her arm from his grip and snatched the bouquet from his hands. "I'm afraid that there's no way in hell that I'm going to the Valentine's Dance with you. Especially with a mother like that!" She threw the bouquet on the ground and cast a Flare Storm, reducing the bouquet to cinders. "Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran. She did however hear him shout "It's all right! I understand if you need more time!"

Whatever that meant, Jenna had no idea, but for some reason she felt creeped out by it all. He didn't mind her burning his bouquet to nothing, didn't mind her insult against his mother, that was scary. She couldn't understand why his mother was always watching girls... why she seemed so interested in her and Mia. Sure, she wanted her son to get married, but the problem was that Jenna did not want to marry the blacksmith.

Fury rose inside Jenna, and we don't mean the Djinni, and her eyes seemed to almost glow red. She was mad as heck, because the only person who liked her enough to invite her was a wimpy blacksmith with a scary mother... how could he have the cheek to ask her anyway? Jenna was getting fed up with him fawning over her all the time, it was like having a stalker. To Jenna of course.

As Jenna reached her house, she did not notice a certain blond standing at the door, about to close it. As it was, Jenna smacked right into Isaac and sent him flying to the floor. She didn't realise what was happening until she stepped on his face and he shouted out in pain. Jenna quickly moved but did not apologise, she was just too angry, so she threw herself in the nearest chair and started complaining to her mother who was currently cleaning the kitchen.

"I hate Valentines Day," Jenna lamented, clenching her fists. "I haven't got anybody to go with but everybody else does! That stupid blacksmith keeps asking me to the dance, but I don't want to go with him. His mother's so creepy, always leching over girls-" Yes, that was the word she wanted. _Leching_. It fit her so perfectly. She was a lech, a definite lech, staring at every girl who happened to be around her son's age.

"_Jenna!_" Her mother exclaimed, eyes widening. Jenna winced, disappointed to see that her mother did not seem to understand what she was talking about. But then again, her mother hadn't experienced what Jenna and Mia had, had she? Being watched by a creepy, lechy older woman. "You shouldn't say those sort of things! Now, she's a perfectly decent woman, she just wants her son to find a girl to settle down with and marry, and if he wants you, you should feel happy, it means that somebody out there likes you, so perhaps next time he asks you, you should seriously think about it."

"Yeah right!" Jenna said derisively, not hearing Isaac mutter as he left the kitchen. "That blacksmith just whines and fawns over me... he's too clingy, it's sickening! I'd rather have nobody at all than have _him_! A decent woman doesn't stare at young girls like that! Honest, she's always hinting that I should marry him or something, it's as if she expects me to, and I _know_ she was interested in Mia! Ivan, he's a Wind Adept, he read her mind and found out!"

"Jenna." Her mother sighed and wrung a dishcloth in her hands. "When you are older and have children, you will know exactly what she's feeling. Any mother would want their son to settle down and get a girl. It's just natural maternal instinct."

"Except you and Isaac and Garet's moms don't do it," Jenna pointed out cleverly. "Maternal instinct? That's rubbish!"

"Well... I do want you and Felix to settle down, don't I? I'm sure Felix is going to settle with Sheba, but you... I'm sure you'll find somebody if not the blacksmith. Keep him as an option," She advised. "Then if you give up, you've got him."

"But I don't even LOVE him!" Jenna yelled in frustration. "This is stupid! I just want somebody to go with me to the dance!" She ran out of the kitchen, stormed through the hallway- almost trampling Isaac in the process- and stormed all the way to her bedroom where she sat herself down on the bed and sulked some more. Nobody was helping. Then Felix had to come along and ask her to help him find a gift for Sheba for Valentine's Day. Yeah, that really made her feel better, but what could she do but just help him? So back to the plaza she went, keeping a lookout for the blacksmith.

Alex was not really sure why he was currently hiding in the plaza, but he felt like he should. Now the Water Adept was hiding behind a house and looking at the crowds, looking out for anybody he might recognise. He did know some people from Vale after all... namely Felix and Jenna.

'Speak of the devils.' Alex leaned further out from behind the house as he noticed the two siblings walking through the plaza having a discussion. 'Wonder what they are talking about?' Alex had a problem at the moment, it was called being nosy, but if nobody was telling him off for it, then it was okay wasn't it? So Alex decided to be nosy and listen.

"Everytime that stupid blacksmith gives me flowers, I burn them. In front of him too. But he never gets the message."

Alex smiled. It seemed that Jenna still had that attitude he loved so much. Hang on, _loved_? Alex blinked and wondered where that had come from, then thought nothing more of it as he continued to be nosy.

"Which is?"

"Go to hell. Flowers are so cliché anyway. So that rules out jewellery and flowers. Maybe you should get her chocolates or perfume or something."

"Maybe..."

Alex realised somebody else had seen him and he jerked back, just as Felix's stare swung around towards him. He sighed in relief as it seemed that Felix had not seen him after all, he just looked confused. Alex inhaled sharply, still peeking around the corner of the building at them, yet not as obvious as he had been a minute before.

"Chocolates or perfume then?"

'I wonder what Jenna prefers.' Alex mused, toying with a strand of his blue hair. 'Valentine's Day tomorrow... I bet Jenna has someone to give her something tomorrow... she's pretty...' He blushed bright red and tried to push away any further thoughts of Jenna from his mind.

"Huh? What?"

'Trust Felix to be so inattentive sometimes.' Alex smirked. 'They must be talking about what he should get for Sheba... it's so obvious Felix and Sheba should be a couple. He jumped off a lighthouse for her. That's a bit beyond me... who am I kidding? I can warp and levitate anyway.'

"For Sheba! Have you been listening to me or not?"

"Of course I have! I was just distracted. Um... I think I'll get her chocolates then."

"About time you made your mind up.Oh drat, here he comes."

Alex craned his neck to see what Jenna was talking about. She was already hurrying away, disappearing into the crowds that polluted Vale. Alex saw a young man about his age and judging on what he had just heard, Alex guessed it was the blacksmith.

"Wasn't your sister here a minute ago? I wanted to ask her if she had changed her mind about the Valentine's Dance yet."

'Valentine's Dance?' Alex momentarily wondered, chuckling derisively as Felix knocked the blacksmith out with a well-aimed blow. He crept further back along the building, out of sight, to ponder on Jenna and the Valentine's Dance. Whatever this dance was, perhaps Jenna had no date, which seemed a little strange, but perhaps... he would just have to think about it for a while. And hope Felix didn't punch him if he did it.

Alex awoke the next morning, wondering where he was. He had woken up in so many strange places before, it was not really a new feeling, but he just wanted to know where he was. Then comprehension dawned on him that it was Valentine's Day... he was at the inn in Vale... and he wanted to see Jenna about this Valentine's Dance thing. Yes, Alex had finally decided, he wanted to go to it with Jenna, if she was available. If she wasn't, he would cry. So Alex hurriedly got changed and rushed out of the inn, not even bothering to eat breakfast. It may have been that in those days people had not yet heard of the philosophy 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day' and preferred to do without if if they were not hungry.

Now he just needed to find Felix's house. Alex decided to perform the art of looking through people's windows and he did so. In the first house, a woman screamed and dropped a vase, yelling several obscenities at him. In the next house, a man, a woman and two little children were singing and dancing around a table. Why they were singing and dancing around a table, Alex just did not want to know. In the third house, he saw an old man and an old woman sucking each other's faces off. Alex could have done without that, it was deeply disturbing.

About a hundred houses later and Alex was beginning to get tired. He blearily struggled up to a new window and peeked through. A familiar head of brown hair swung around towards the window, Alex yelped and dived out of the way before Felix's stare could lock on him. Twice now Felix had almost seen him. It was not that Alex was scared of Felix- okay, maybe he was a little now considering that Felix had overprotective tendencies and he was going to ask Jenna to the dance- he just wished to avoid confrontations for the time being. Honest.

He crouched outside the house, wondering what to do next. What if Jenna did not come out? The very thought of it made him feel miserable. If she never came out, the whole thing would be ruined. Alex was too scared- _careful_- to go barging inside and looking for Jenna. Then as if in answer to his prayers, the door swung open. Alex automatically backed away, but he stopped as he saw Jenna standing outside, looking very grumpy and slamming the door behind her.

"Jenna!" Alex hissed, motioning. "Over here!"

"Alex?" Jenna hurried over, kneeling next to him. "Where have you been? What are you doing here? What took you so long? What happened on Mt. Aleph? What were you doing on there? Did the Wise One hurt you? Are you all right?"

"Around, seeing you, travelling, nothing much, trying to take Alchemy, yes and yes," Alex answered tiredly. "Before you ask why I wanted to take Alchemy, could I please get a question in first?"

"Sure, what?" Jenna asked eagerly. She was quite happy to see Alex actually. After the Wise One had gone to sort him out and nobody had seen him since, Jenna had been quite worried. She just hadn't mentioned it to anybody, especially that mean Mia who had always had the conviction that Alex was evil, for reasons she just did not understand.

"Jenna." Alex breathed heavily, trying to summon up the courage. Now that it had come to the special moment, he was actually feeling quite nervous as it was. "You have this Valentine's Dance thing right?"

"Yeah, tonight, but I have nobody to go with." Jenna sighed, staring mournfully at the ground. "Only guy wants me to go with him is an idiot..." She looked up at him and her mouth spread into a smile. "Would you go with me?"

"Funny, I was just going to ask you if we could go together." Alex smiled as well. "I'll take it as a yes then."

"Yes!" Jenna jumped up, looking positively gleeful. "I'd love to go with you, Alex! Oh! I haven't got a dress... I'll have to go and buy one! See you later then!" She turned around and rushed back into the house, the door banging behind her. Alex grinned in bemusement at the energy Jenna had, she was like a real livewire when she was excited. Now he would just have to go back to the plaza and find something for Jenna.

Night fell over Vale and the Valentine's Day Dance began as couples streamed into the barn. Jenna stood outside, waiting for her date, and she grinned as he came walking up to her. Alex was of course sporting a tuxedo, and he was a little embarassed since he had never really worn a 'penguin suit' before and he felt like a laughing stock in it. Jenna, on the other hand, took his breath away. She was wearing a long purple dress that went all the way down to her ankles and she had her hair pinned up. It was a far cry from the casual clothes she wore coupled with the simple ponytail.

"You look... different." Alex cringed, mentally hitting himself for saying something so cheesy. "I mean... you are clearly... uh... the most beautiful girl... on Weyard's surface. Really."

"I'm not used to this," Jenna complained. "I feel like I've got paint on my face... why can't we just look natural? It's so stupid. This dress is too long, I'm worrying that I'll trip over it..."

"Ssh." Alex placed a finger on her lips and Jenna fell silent. "You don't need to complain anymore. You've got me." And then he leaned forwards and kissed Jenna softly on the lips, drawing her towards him. She threw her arms around him and pressed back passionately. The two of them locked in a happy embrace outside the barn, experiencing a wonderful euphoria that came from falling in love.

After what seemed like hours, Alex and Jenna finally parted for air.

"Oh, I got something for you as well." Alex started, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of earrings, hoops of gold with inset rubies that gleamed red in the moonlight. He handed them over to Jenna who gasped. "I hope you like them."

"Wow." Jenna beamed happily. "Alex, these are beautiful! Thank you... you really didn't have to..."

"The pleasure was all mine," Alex assured her as she proceeded to fix them to her earlobes. "Now shall we go and join everybody else?"

"Okay." Jenna looped her arm in his and they walked into the barn, arm in arm. Some certain people stared at Jenna and Alex a lot, but they simply did not care because they were together, dancing among the midst of happy couples in each other's embrace, and that was all that mattered,

"Alex, will you tell me why you wanted Alchemy?" Jenna asked softly, stepping in tune with Alex as they performed a slow dance. "I would like to know."

"Because I had a very special reason," Alex murmured back. "I wanted it because I wanted to impress people. Maybe I wanted to get a girl, but now I have a beautiful woman here in my arms so I suppose it was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Jenna protested. "You met me, didn't you? We got to know each other, we travelled together... but you don't need Alchemy to impress me, I love you all the same with or without it."

"You're right, Jenna." Alex kissed her and held her close, gazing dreamily at her face. "You're all I need... and I'm very glad to have met you, because you're the only girl I'll ever want. And I'm better than a blacksmith aren't I?"

"Don't remind me," Jenna groaned. "But I suppose he'll leave me alone now... because he could never compare to you."

They danced and talked all night, and as the night turned to morning, they were outside and behind the barn, kissing and talking some more as they fended off sleep. Now that the dance was over, it was time for more questions. Jenna only wanted to ask one question though.

"Alex." Jenna clutched his hand tightly. "Will you stay with me forever?"

"For eternity," Alex promised. "Both of us."

* * *

Yay! It's finished! I just love writing fluffy, romantic stuff It's so cute... 

Garet: Please review!


End file.
